Think About It
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Maybe he was just an arrogant stupid little boy. Blaine's sister Scarlett makes him see what a mistake him out when he accused Kurt of cheating with Chandler.
1. The Fight

**Title:** Think About It

**Summary:** This is like a follow on to the fic _Cheating_. But it is not the same. The original auther (morewithtruffles) wrote in Cooper, I'm writing in Scarlett. There is no reconciliation in here. Just a whole lot of Angst.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Just to verify it is NOT the same as _Cheating_, but it is similar, I think. Also I did ask and have permission to write this. I do not tend to post these types of fics without permission from the original author.

* * *

When Blaine got home from his fight with Kurt, he could hear the two voices he knew could calm him down. His siblings. Cooper and Scarlett. They weren't arguing like they normally would be, no they were singing. It was strange to hear them sing together, as they were usually at each other's throats. Conflicting ideas, their mother had called it. Blaine focussed on the words to see if they calmed him.

_The phone rings, and then you look at me, said it was one of your friends, down on 54__th__ street boy._

Blaine paused briefly to listen and then hurried on upstairs. He didn't notice that the singing broke off when his door slammed. He didn't respond when a voice called his name.

"Blaine?" It had been Scarlett but he didn't respond. He knew they would talk about it.

* * *

"Cooper! Stop it!" Scarlett laughed as her twin turned up the stereo in the lounge and danced into the kitchen where she was putting cookies on a tray to put into the oven. She laughed at his dance moves. It was a Whitney Houston CD and her song _It's Not Right, But It's Okay_ came on, so as they were, they sang it as a duet. Cooper defending himself as she sang, and she doing the same when he sang. They didn't hear the front door open or the car pull up. They heard the slamming of the upstairs room though.

"Blaine?" Scarlett called when their singing cut off abruptly. They received no response. Scarlett looked to her twin and frowned.

"What do you think?" Cooper asked. Scarlett shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with Kurt." Scarlett picked up the last tray in the oven and took up four of the previous batches; she put them on a plate and took them upstairs with her. Cooper remained in the kitchen. Waiting to hear the result of their 'talk'.

* * *

"Blainey?" Scarlett opened the door of her brother's bedroom slowly and stepped inside closing it behind her. Blaine didn't move but made a muffled response of _I don't want to talk about it_. Scarlett frowned, but she smiled anyway.

"Okay, I brought you up some cookies though. Cooper and I are gonna watch _Captain America_ tonight. I bought it yesterday, remember?" Blaine again didn't respond but Scarlett was persistent. She put the plate on Blaine's desk and went to walk out but Blaine's voice stopped her, like it always did.

"Am I unable to make people feel loved?" He asked, Scarlett turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean B?" She asked.

"Kurt's got this _friend_, Chandler. He texts him constantly…they're flirtatious texts too. They say all sorts of things that I wouldn't show you or Cooper if Kurt texted them to me!" Blaine's phone buzzed on the bedside table, from where she stood Scarlett didn't have to see the name on the screen to know it was Kurt, but Blaine ignored it. Scarlett knew then that it had been a fight. Scarlett sat down next to Blaine and listened as he told her all about the texts he read. How he'd told Kurt it was cheating, but how Kurt had said it wasn't and had used the 'Sebastian situation' against him. Scarlett listened without interrupting once. She just listened. Until Blaine finally finished speaking.

"Okay, can I show you something?" Blaine nodded. Scarlett took out her phone. "James looked through my phone the other day and found these." As far as Blaine knew, Scarlett and, boyfriend, James Williams were still together and probably would be for a long time. She held out her phone for her brother to take. A list of texts stood out to him. He scrolled through them.

_I wish I could see your face every day, you always know how to make me smile._

_I miss you so much Scarlett, just thinking about you makes me smile._

_I love you Scarlett…I can't wait to see you next week!_

Blaine recognized the texts as ones from him. He looked up at her shocked.

"He thought you were cheating on him?" He asked, Scarlett shook her head slowly.

"Yes and no. He calmly asked me who the texts were from. Yes he had wrongly interpreted them as ones from someone who may have been flirting but I told him that they were from my baby brother, and showed him a photo of you. Now I'm not saying that this Chandler is like that to Kurt, because the only brother he has is Finn. So maybe you should listen to Kurt. Let him explain himself." Blaine's phone buzzed impatiently on the bed stand, "If you're not going to read them, let me. Give me your phone." Blaine picked it up and handed it to Scarlett. 4 text messages. All from Kurt. Scarlett opened them up.

_Received at 7:45pm: Blaine? Can we talk about this? I don't want to lose you. xx_

_Received at 7:47pm: I hate fighting with you, please text me back! xx_

_Received at 7:50pm: I just want to make sure you're alright. Get Scarlett to call me or something. To tell me you're okay. xx_

_Received at 7:55pm: I want to explain this to you, but if you won't text me back then please just let Scarlett talk to me! xx_

"B? Blainey, he wants to work this out. If you won't call him I will. Okay?" Blaine nodded and Scarlett dialled Kurt on her phone.

"Scarlett!" The relieved voice of Kurt came through the phone.

"Hey Handsome. Just calling to let you know that Blaine is fine. He's just having a bit of time to think about things ok?" Scarlett said.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry? Please? I don't like that he went through my phone but like Sebastian was to him, Chandler is just someone I met!" Kurt was frantic, he hated hurting Blaine, Scarlett could tell.

"Yes, but as I understand it he makes you feel things that B doesn't right?" Scarlett said, Blaine had turned to lie face-down in his pillow, Scarlett ran her hands over his soft hair, keeping him calm.

"I…I don't know any more Scarlett. It's just…strange. Chandler encourages me. He tells me things that make me laugh; make me feel like I'm loved. Blaine blew me off so many times. He didn't go with me to choose a song for my NYADA audition and I would've asked you, but you were busy. I met Chandler while I was at the music store. He's the same, like me and Blaine, but he was so excited when I told him the songs I was thinking of doing. You have to help me Scar."

"I'll try, baby. I'll try. But sometimes talking sense into either one of my brothers can be like talking to a brick wall." Scarlett said, she ignored the way Blaine tensed under her hand. She said her goodbyes to Kurt with a promise to try and hung up.

"He's frantic, you know. Listen to me, Blainey." Scarlett easily lifted her body over her brother's and laid down beside him. Blaine used to sneak into her room at night when he'd had a nightmare and he recalled the warmth he'd craved those nights. He unconsciously snuggled close to her. Scarlett pulled him into her embrace and held him. She realized he'd started to shake and that meant he was either laughing or crying. Given the current situation, Scarlett was willing to bet on the latter. She gently rocked them, one of her hands found it's way into his hair, gently stoking it.

"It's ok B. It's ok. Listen to me, tell me again what he said." Blaine took a deep shaky breath and recounted the argument.

"_Whose Chandler?"_

"_Why are you going through my phone?"_

"_I'm not going through your phone, it's just that it keeps buzzing because, Chandler, won't stop texting you."_

_Blaine read out some of the messages, ignoring Kurt's demand do have his phone back._

"_There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you've texted me in the past few days? Four. And three of them were about finding peach-coloured shoe polish."_

"_Why are you getting so upset? This is all innocent."_

"_This is Cheating Kurt!"_

"_This is texting, he is just a guy I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian all the time, you would call him, even,"_

"_But I didn't like him and all of those texts were family friendly. You like this guy." Blaine waited for Kurt to say he didn't. To say that he loved Blaine more than anything else._

"He didn't deny it." Blaine had started to cry again, tears slipped free of his gorgeous brown cages, that Scarlett had told him countless times were so expressive. Blaine could convey so much with one look, most times neither needed to talk. Scarlett let him rant for a while until those dreaded words came out of his mouth.

"I transferred schools for him! I changed my whole life to be with Kurt Hummel!" The way Kurt's name sounded when Blaine said it shot pain through Scarlett's chest. She adored the brunette tenor and loved to talk fashion with him. Blaine spat out Kurt's name like it was a foul taste in him mouth. Scarlett would only stare at her brother while he ranted, barely hearing his words. She couldn't believe what he'd said, the way he'd said it.

"You know what. I take it back." Scarlett said suddenly.

"And I – what?" Blaine stopped mid-sentence.

"I take it back. I'm not talking this out with you, Blaine. I'm not talking this out with you if you are going refer to that sweet boy the way you are! Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to you, Blaine. I just can't understand you; in fact I haven't understood you for months until Kurt walked through that front door and introduced himself to me. You need to calm down Blaine and think about what he said, and what you said. And maybe, just maybe think about what you just said to me. Think about it, and tell me, Blaine, how many times, when I have had a fight with James that I come in here and rant to you or Cooper and spit his name out with as much venom that you just did to Kurt. Just, sit down!"  
He'd stood up to stem her shouting at him.  
"Sit down Blaine Steven Anderson, and think about what Kurt said to you and what you accused him of and then think about what you've just told me." Blaine cringed every time she used his full name. Blaine hated being called by his full name but only by his sister.

Her whole life – or at least his whole life – she'd called him 'B' or 'Blainey' even sometimes she used the simple pet name of 'baby'. She hardly ever called him by his full name, she only used it if she was angry with him, and to use it five times in the same rant, including the use of his complete name, she was furious. And Blaine had no idea what to do about it. He sat down obediently and waited until his bedroom door slammed shut behind his sister to turn back to his pillow and start to cry, doing nothing to stop them or try to hold them back. Scarlett didn't yell much, and that by far was her worst telling off yet. Usually Blaine could hold in the tears or stop them fairly quickly, but he laid face-down and sobbed harshly. Body racking sobs. He heard his door open but knew by the scent that entered with the person it wasn't Scarlett.

"Blaine?" Cooper. He'd heard the front door slam so Scarlett had left to cool off.

"I don't want to talk about it, Coop." Blaine sobbed. Cooper didn't talk then. He didn't force Blaine to either. Cooper got up and walked around the bed to lay down next to his brother. Blaine knew what Cooper was doing. Providing a comforting presence without really being comforting. Cooper didn't stroke Blaine's hair or run a hand in circles on his back, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling and carefully breathing deeply in and out. In silence the brothers lay there. Just silence. It wasn't awkward though. It was comfortable. Soon enough Cooper's breathing evened out and Blaine belatedly realized that his brother had fallen asleep. Soon enough the younger followed, curling against Cooper.

* * *

"Like talking to a brick wall?" Kurt repeated. Scarlett nodded. They were sitting opposite each other in The Lima Bean, drinking lattes.

"But then it got worse. Much worse. I ate talking to be brick wall but it was worse." Scarlett said, "it was the way he said your name. I know he was upset but to say your name the way he did. Argh, it just made me so angry, Kurt." Scarlett said.

"I love him, why can't he see that I would never do that to him? I love Blaine more than anything else in the world, Scarlett." Kurt said, tears filling his eyes.

"Baby you know I love you. And I think the way you lay your dreams and ambitions out there is just inspiring. It's just that Blaine…being younger than you, he doesn't realize that you love him more than anything in the word. You guys are doing Whitney this week right?" Kurt nodded, "here." Scarlet pushed sheet music across the table to him. He looked down at it.

"I Have Nothing?" He said, Scarlett nodded.

"Share my life, take me for what I am, cause I'll never change, all my colours for you, take my love, I'll never ask for too much, just all that you are, and everything that you do, I don't really need to look, very much further, I don't wanna have to go, where you don't follow, I won't hold it back again, this passion inside, can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide, don't make close one more door, I don't want to hurt anymore, stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there," Scarlett knew the song by heart and she would encourage Kurt in anyway she could.

"Kurt, honey, I know you. I know you would never break Blaine's heart., so please win him back. You are the best thing that ever happened to him." Scarlett paused seeing the look on Kurt's face.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to follow his gaze.

"Sebastian." Was all Kurt said, Scarlett looked again and this time the tall boy in the Dalton uniform caught her eye. He looked over and spotting Kurt, left his place in line and walked over to the pair.

"Hi Kurt, and…friend." He said with his annoying pleasantly amused frown.

"Scarlett." She provided politely. Sebastian turned confused and lightly amused eyes to Kurt.

"Kurt and Scarlett. Changing teams Kurt?" The amused smirk on the cheeky meerkat face make's Kurt's ears burn. Scarlett notices.

"Actually we're just two friends having coffee. Why don't you join us?" Scarlett offers, Kurt knows that she is being nice to someone she doesn't know, she knows Kurt doesn't want him there, doesn't want him to talk about Blaine any more than he has to. Sebastian agrees and goes to order his coffee. When joins them back at the table and asks how they know each other.

"I met Kurt when he was a little kid. When his dad first opened his tyre shop, my Dad used to work for him. So I'd be at the tyre shop every day and Kurt and I would play together." Scarlett easily lied. She knew that Kurt wanted Sebastian to know the bare minimum, saying they were friends wasn't lying, but Kurt had met Scarlett one year ago. Now they had been having coffee discussing how Kurt could win Blaine back.

* * *

"Sebastian knows?" Cooper was angry now. Blaine could hear them fighting in the kitchen.

"Of course he doesn't! Do you think I'm stupid!" The smell of fresh baked bread wafted up from the kitchen. Scarlett was an excellent cook and Blaine loved it when she made her own bread.

"What do you want me to do Cooper?" Obviously Cooper had said something that made her snap.

"Go up there and talk to him! I woke up last night when you came home, with him curled in against me, sobbing in his sleep! He's a wreck Scar! Go up there and say you're sorry for ruining a perfectly good boy's heart. It was already broken by his boyfriend cheating-" Scarlett cut him off seamlessly.

"Kurt did _NOT_ cheat on Blaine!" Scarlett was screaming now, "he was texting another guy, that is _not_ cheating and Blaine ought to have known that! If I was with James and I texted, alright, I text Kurt. I am _not_ cheating on James. And he knows it. Kurt is the best thing that _ever_ happened to that boy despite Dad saying it was the beating. Blaine needs Kurt in his life and I don't have time to apologize to an arrogant, stupid little boy who still thinks that he is always right." Blaine heard her words and though his head said they weren't true, that she had said them in a moment of annoyance at the whole situation, he still crumbled to his knees in his room. He'd been standing listening near his door, but when she said that, he crumbled. He just crumbled. His boyfriend hated him, his sister was angry ta him all he had was Cooper and, dragging it off his bed, his pillow that smelt like his mother. Maybe he was just an arrogant, stupid little boy.

* * *

It didn't quite turn out how I intended it to at the start, but like I said at the top this is done with permission from the author and if you haven't read their story _Cheating_ you should. It's brilliant. Review please!

Stormyskies89xx


	2. Apologize

**Title:** Think About It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Summary:** In which Scarlett tries to apologize to Blaine.

* * *

Scarlett nearly slammed the bread tin down on the counter top. Cooper had gone out to cool off and she knew Blaine was up in his room. She could hear him in the silence. He was sobbing. Loudly and shamelessly. She sighed and closed her eyes. The tears that had built up finally falling free. She shared his pain in a way. She knew she shouldn't have spoken those words about Blaine. He wasn't an arrogant, stupid little boy. He was a humble, intelligent grown up. She needed it hear it again. She'd heard it from both Blaine and Kurt. She needed to hear it from Blaine one more time.

"Blainey?" She called, "come on downstairs! I made fresh bread! Come and get the first slice before Cooper gets to it!" She waited for the closing of his door, the hurried footsteps. But heard nothing. Not a sound. She knew he was up there. So instead of calling out again like she normally would she cut two slices off the loaf and buttered them then took them upstairs. She knocked on his door and waited.

"Go away." Came through the door. She could tell he'd moved to his bed. She gripped the doorhandle and pushed. The door of course was unlocked. She came in anyway. Blaine lay face down on his pillow like he'd been when she'd spoken to Kurt on the phone.

"Blainey…honey – come on, you know I didn't mean what I said." She said softly.

"It sure sounded like you did." He sat up and looked at her, his eyes were red and puffy. She put the plate down and despite that she had said all those horrible things, she was able to pull Blaine to her chest with ease and cradled him there until he let the sobs come again.

"Blainey…I've been thinking. Now I know you're not your stereotypical Homosexual but – how's about some retail therapy?" Scarlett asked, Blaine looked up at her.

"I guess it might help." He smiled softly. Scarlett agreed, told him to get his wallet and jacket and she'd meet him downstairs in thirty minutes.

* * *

After a day out with his sister, Blaine felt a lot better, about Kurt and he seemed to be over Scarlett's harsh assessment.

"So I'm not an arrogant, stupid little boy?" He asked as they got into her Dodge Challenger that afternoon.

"No! Of course not! I was angry, B. Just angry. It's stupid that I got so worked up and I spat out words that I didn't mean." Scarlett said, as they began driving home a song came on the radio and by the time they got home they were laughing and having fun. Just like it had been for so many years before. Cooper wasn't back yet so the two of them set about watching movies and bingeing on all things junk. Just having a regular Saturday together. Like they had when Blaine was 13. He'd come out to Scarlett first, then Cooper and then their parents. His siblings had been thoroughly supportive, Scarlett so much that sometimes she took the beatings _for_ Blaine. He had always been close to Scarlett so this was going to be their time.

"Scarlett?" Blaine asked, as he finished off his 3rd packet of Salt and vinegar chips.

"Yeah B?" She was lounging chewing on a doughnut.

"Why did you get between Dad and me when he'd try to beat the gay out of me?" Blaine asked a little sheepishly as he reached for the bowl of butter popcorn.

"Blainey…he would hit you so hard and I'd have to sit with you that night until you cried yourself to sleep. So I figured one day that if I could stop you from having to cry yourself to sleep the better. The less times you didn't use tears to fall asleep, it was better. Plus Dad hated hitting me. He knew hitting you would cause me to step in and he'd have to hit me too." Scarlett said, "I was his little girl, you know? You were his prize. He's little prince. Cooper was the soldier. You were the prince. He loved you. He just didn't understand why you were gay. He thought it was something he did wrong." Scarlett explained, she had always felt a strong connection to Blaine. When he was born just after she'd turned 2 it seemed to be like God had sent Blaine so she had someone to look after.

"_Scar? Come on, come and meet Blaine." Her mother smiled as the two-year-old was lifted up onto her hospital bed so she could look down into the little face of her baby brother. 7-year-old Cooper stood off to the side. He didn't like hospitals. Their grandfather had been in hospital when he died. His best friend's parents had to go to hospital and now he had only his Dad. Cooper watched as Scarlett crawled up to her mother's side and looked down at Blaine._

"_He's beautiful!" Scarlett said with a toothy smile. She settled down next to her mother._

"_He's your little brother. You have to look after him ok? He has to be your baby too." Her father told her. Scarlett smiled and nodded happily._

"_He is. He's my Prince!" She said and settled comfortably against her mother before they had to go home._

"You were my Prince when you were born. I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to be everything to you." Scarlett said. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"You are my everything. After…Kurt." The pause between Kurt's name and the start of that sentence made Scarlett's heart clench.

"You know what? I'm coming into school with you tomorrow. You already sang to Kurt didn't you? He hasn't sung yet?" She said.

"No. How do you know he will?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"I gave him a song to sing, when I was angry with you. Don't worry, it'll be ok. It's cute." She assured him.

* * *

_Share my life,_

_Take me for what I am,_

_Cause I'll never change,_

_All my colours for you,_

_Take my love,_

_I'll never ask for too much,_

_Just all that you are,_

_And everything that you do,_

_I don't really need to look,_

_Very much further,_

_I don't wanna have to go,_

_Where you don't follow,_

Blaine felt his heart clench at the words. Mr Schue had let Scarlett sit in. After introducing her to the class and having Rachel fawn over a _REAL_ Broadway star in their Choir room, who wasn't her mother, Kurt had gotten up to sing his song. As the last note hung in the air Scarlett and the Glee club applauded. It had been beautiful. They all thought Kurt would leave, instead he walked towards them, he didn't sit down he wrapped his arms around Scarlett. It made sense they'd know each other, she _was_ Blaine's sister after all. Kurt buried his face in Scarlett's shoulder. It was clear that the pain of a fight was still lingering. Kurt was still hurting and looking at Blaine it showed clearly in his face. When Kurt took his seat and Blaine got up to walk up, Scarlett made him stop.

"Would you stop being so stupid about this!" She said loudly, making him stop and turn slowly to face her. It didn't matter if she didn't mean call him stupid and arrogant, he was being stupid now.

"_I'm_ being stupid? _I'm_ being _stupid_? But then I guess that's to be expected, after all I am an arrogant, stupid little boy right?" Blaine snapped.

"You are right now! When will you grow up? Kurt has just apologized to you!" Scarlett snapped. Brittany and Puck had their phones out and were taping this.

"When will I grow up? When my sister stops trying to treat me like a little boy!" Blaine snapped at her. Scarlett nodded.

"Fine! You want to be a grown up? Then tell Kurt here exactly why you were so jealous of Chandler texting him! Tell him!" Scarlett demanded. Mr Schue was letting this run; he had no reason to interrupt.

"Why should I do what you say? You're not mom!" Blaine shouted, he was close to tears.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not, but I'm the closest thing you've got right now! Because where is Mom? Oh, that's right she's in BOSTON right now with DAD and they are NEVER coming home! Did you know that? I got a postcard from my own mother telling me to – and I quote – take care of her two baby boys because she and Dad liked Boston so much they are staying there!" Scarlett said, Blaine stared at her, "right now, you are acting like a little boy throwing a tantrum. It is stupid and it's childish.

"You didn't go with Kurt to the music store, so I'd have to say that Chandler is _your_ fault. Because if you'd met Chandler maybe you wouldn't be so bloody jealous of a boy who makes your boyfriend feel better than you do! Heck _I_ make Kurt feel better than you do!" Scarlett was nearing the stage of yelling. Blaine was turning as red as a tomato and looked severely uncomfortable. His sister got angry at him plenty of times and she hardly yelled, but this was quickly becoming another fight that ended with him in tears. Most of Glee were watching with fascination they had never seen Blaine yell so much nor had they ever thought that his parents would do something like what Scarlett had just said.

"So now I'm an arrogant, stupid, childish little boy." Blaine snapped.

Scarlett found the urge to scream, "Little boys _are_ childish, Blaine! God, you can be so…so…"

"What? Stupid? Childish? Irrational?" Blaine offered.

"Infuriating! Do you know how many times I've counted to ten during the last ten minutes to try and stop form yelling at you? Sixteen! I had to count sixteen times to stop from yelling at you for being so stupid! In fact you know what? Kurt," her voice dropped its hardness, "that song was great, I loved it." She then turned and walked out past Blaine leaving him in a silent room with all his peers watching him closely seeing what would happen. Blaine let out a noise somewhat akin to a groan and ran out following his sister.

Scarlett could hear his footsteps so when he called out to her, she stopped and turned back towards him. Blaine sprinted down the hall to her, when he reached her and threw his arms around her neck he was sobbing. Scarlett held him and saw Kurt appear at the end of the corridor, near the door to the Choir Room. Other heads poked out and some softened when they saw what was happening at the end of the hall. The siblings were going to work it all out. And hopefully Blaine could rectify what had happened between him and Blaine.

"Does Cooper know?" Blaine whispered.

"About Mom and Dad? No. He doesn't." Scarlett replied, holding Blaine tighter still. This was going to work out it had to. If they didn't reconcile as siblings then the relationship they had shared since they were kids would be ruined.

"Do you remember what you told me when I first came to you and told you I was gay?" Blaine asked when he pulled back to look up at Scarlett.

"I told you that no matter what you had to tell me I would never hate you. You're my Prince, Blainey. Nothing is ever going to change that. Ever. Next time something like this happens, although I hope it never will – think about it first." Scarlett said. She pulled Blaine back into her embrace and kissed his forehead gently. He was her prince she'd protect his heart anyway she could. Next time he'd think about it.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been so distracted and busy! Review please means the world!_**


End file.
